Culun
by Aiyori Sakura
Summary: Sakura cewek populer yg kini jadi culun/Sasuke cowok populer yg masih mngejar-ngejar sang mantan/Gaara kutu buku penunggu perpus


This is my first fict.

Just enjoy it

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Naruto and I never shall<strong>

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto cuma pinjem chara-nya aja :)**

**Warning : **OOC, GJ, dll

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Tampilan Baru<strong>

"Sasori-nii apa-apaan sih."

"Nah, kalau begini kau jadi kelihatan jelek sekali Saku."

"Kau menghalangi sinar dari wajah cantikku saja sih. Baka!"

PLETAK! Jikatan keras dari cowok berambut merah itu sukses mengenai cewek cantik berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Aduh! Sakit Baka!"

"Ini itu untuk melindungimu Baka! Kalau begini kan kau jadi jelek so gak ada cowok yang mau mendekatimu lagi." Cerocos sang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak lain adalah kakak gadis pink itu.

"Tapi ini bukan AKU banget nii-san, aku kan jadi gak bisa tebar pesona kalau mukaku jadi jelek gini. Ini apaan coba, rambut di kepang dua, kaca mata kotak tebel plus tompel palsu. Aduh plis deh nii-san, kebanyakan liat FTV nih!"

"Kita itu beda Universitas Sakura sayang, jadi aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari serigala-serigala itu."

"Mereka itu bukan serigala nii-san, mereka itu sejenismu, berarti kau juga serigala donk."

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kamu gak boleh deket-deket sama cowok manapun kecuali aku!"

"Apaan sih Nii-san! Dasar incest."

PLETAK!

"Cepat cari pacar sana nii-san, aku sudah bosan jadi bulan-bulananmu mulu."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Saku."

"Tuh kan incest."

PLETAK!

"Sakura, Sasori, kalian ngapain aja sih ini sudah siang."

"Iya Okaa-san ini udah mau turun."

Mereka berdua turun dari kamar Sakura menuju ke meja makan yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Sakura, ada apa dengan dandananmu?"

"Ini semua ulah Nii-san tou-san."

"Sasori apa maksudnya semua itu?"

"Supaya Sakura tidak digoda cowok-cowok Tou-san, dikampusnya pasti bakalan ada serigala-serigala baru."

"Oh."

"Kok cuma 'oh' sih tou-san, kenapa tidak dimarahi?"

"Ide kakakmu bagus kok Sakura."

Sang ibu rumah tangga hendak ke meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk besar nasi goreng dan..

"SAKURA!" jerit Haruno Mebuki, ibu dari Haruno Sakura.

"Apa-apaan muka mu itu?!" jeritnya lagi, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sakura.

"Supaya tidak ada lagi stalker-stalker dan fans gila, Kaa-san." Sebelum Sakura menjawab, Sasori segera menjawabnya.

"Oh, itu bagus. Pertahankan begitu sampai 4 tahun kedepan ya Sakura." Ucap Mebuki dengan tenang.

"WHAT! Kaa-san, kenapa Kaa-san juga menyetujui ide tidak waras Nii-san sih."

"Kalian itu tidak satu Universitas, jadi kakakmu tidak bisa mengawasimu terus."

"Tapi kan kemarin juga Kak Sasori lulus duluan dan gak mengawasi aku, buktinya aku baik-baik saja."

"Itu karena aku menyuruh Deidara mengawasimu, sedangkan sekarang kau dan Deidara kan juga beda Universitas."

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sedangkan Sasori menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang lebar.

"Sudah siang Saku, kau tidak mau terlambat di Pra-mos kan."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat ya.."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kami berangkat dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati ya." Mebuki bicara

"Sasori, jaga adikmu ya." Kizashi bicara setelah menyeruput kopinya.

"Iya, Kaa-san Tou-san."

Mereka berjalan keluar rumah, Sasori menaiki motor sport merahnya dan Sakura duduk di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka di Konoha University.

Sakura segera turun dan pergi tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh cengkraman tangan Sasori.

"Apa lagi sih Nii-san?" Sakura sudah BT banget dengan kakaknya yang satu dan satu-satunya ini.

Sasori turun dari motor sportnya lalu memandangi wajah adiknya lekat-lekat. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti bedak.

Sasori membukanya lalu memoleskan bedak itu ke Sakura.

"Nii-san, apa lagi sih ini?!"

"Nah sekarang kau benar-benar jelek dan tidak kelihatan seperti Sakuraku."

Sakura mengaca lewat spion. Dan tada... mukanya benar-benar jelek sekarang. Wajah putihnya yang tampa noda sekarang jadi hitam, kusam dan –ehm gak banget, seperti gak cuci muka 10 hari.

"Nii-san, apa-apaan ini, kau tau betapa malunya aku. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya diri dengan keadaan nista seperti ini?!"

"Masa Bodoh! Kamu itu mau kuliah bukan pemotretan, jadi gak perlu tampil cantik kan?"

"Sudah sana.., Hush Hush." Seru Sasori sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing.

"Uh!" Sakura membalikkan badan lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tempat sebelum kemudian berjalan.

"Kalau selesai langsung kesini ya, aku menunggumu disini." Sasori mengatakan sambil setengah berteriak karena adiknya sudah berjalan menjauh.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin yang menerpa rambut kepangnya dan suara berisik daun ketika terinjak oleh kaki-kaki para mahasiswa baru.

Sakura memandangi sekitar ketika memasuki auditorium, sepanjang jalan banyak yang menatapnya. Dia sangat tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

Bukan pertama kalinya Sakura di pandangi orang banyak. Tapi kali ini berbeda, biasanya dia di pandang dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona oleh kaum adam maupun hawa.

Tapi kali ini, kaum adam mengacuhkannya dan kaum hawa memandangnya dengan tatapan –ehm gak banget pokoknya.

'Hih! Orang itu udah bosan punya mata kayaknya!' Inner Sakura marah tapi dia tetap melangkah ke depan.

'Rasanya gak nyaman banget sih, pengen rasanya jambak rambut sendiri!**''Sabar Sakura, anggap saja ini sebuah drama besar.'**'Hem, bagus juga idenya, Ok kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan berperan sebagai cewek cupu.' Sakura berdiskusi dengan innernya sendiri sambil tetap jalan dan senyum-senyum dengan tidak jelasnya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa berjalan dengan percaya diri, dia harus bisa beracting sebagai cewek culun.

Dia berjalan dengan perlahan menikmati aktingnya sampai..

BRUAGH!

Dia di tabrak entah siapa dari belakang dia jatuh terduduk. Dia langsung menoleh hebdak menyemburkan makian tapi setelah dia melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Ah, Gomenasai, gomenasai, ma-ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Cewek yang menabraknya dari belakang ternyata langsung berdiri dan minta maaf.

'Ternyata Hinata, tetap saja ceroboh dia ini.' Batin Sakura.

"Ah, iya tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah kok." Sakura mengatakannya sambil membungkuk-bungkuk biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini tapi sekarang dia berakting sebagai cewek culun.

"Tidak, tidak, aku yang salah, sudah menabrakmu dari belakang."

'Tuh kan, kalau minta maaf sama Hinata urusannya jadi panjang.' Batin Sakura, lalu dia mengatakan "Tidak kok, aku yang salah, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak ini salahku, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Hinata minta maaf lagi sambil membungkuk-bungkuk.

'Haduh, kalau aku juga minta maaf lagi nanti urusannya jadi makin panjang.' "Iya, tidak apa-apa jangan minta maaf terus-terusan em..." "Hyuuga Hinata." Tahu apa yang di maksud Sakura, Hinata langsung menjawabnya.

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san." Sakura mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok Hyuuga-san."

"Oh ya, rambutmu itu unik, apa kau mengecatnya? Seperti rambut temanku."

'Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tidak mengenaliku. Aktingmu bagus sekali Sakura.' Inner Sakura memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, ini asli kok Hyuuga-san." Mereka ngobrol sambil berjalan ke depa mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk di tengah.

"Panggil Hinata saja, jadi rambutmu asli ya, unik sekali. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang rambutnya seperti itu selain temanku."

"Oh ya, aku juga tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang rambutnya sama denganku, siapa nama temanmu itu Hinata-san? Apa dia tidak kuliah di sini."

"Haruno Sakura, dia kuliah di sini kok. Dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga."

"Mungkin hari ini dia tidak masuk Hinata."

"Aku yakin dia masuk karena tadi aku melihat kakaknya di depan gerbang dan pasti kakaknya itu mengantarkan dia kesini." Hinata mengatakannya sambil mengingat-ingat Sasori.

"Sudahlah, lupakan soal temanku itu, nanti juga ketemu. Jadi namamu siapa?" Hinata mengatakannya dengan pandangan ingin tahu sekali.

"Haruna Sakura." Sakura mengatakan sambil tersenyum.

"Iya itu temanku, sudah tidak usah bicarakan dia lagi. Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Hinata." Hinata kelihatannya masih sulit mencerna kata-kata Sakura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"SAKURA!" Hinta menjerit sejadi-jadinya, membuat semua orang melihat kearah mereka.

Sakura langsung membekap mulut Hinata. "Hinata-chan, kau membuat kita malu, bicaralah lebih pelan." Lalu Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar Sakura-chan?" Sekarang Hinata bicara sangat pelan, setengah berbisik.

"Ehem." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan untuk apa kau melakukan ini?"

"Ini perintah Sasorinii dan aku menikmatinya Hinata."

"Tapi ini bukan dirimu Sakura."

"Iya, aku juga sedikit risih dengan semua ini. Tapi setidaknya tidak ada fansboy yang mengelilingiku lagi kan."

"Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?"

"Mungkin hanya beberapa bulan Hinata-chan."

"SEMUANYA TOLONG PERHATIANNYA!" Mahasiswa Senior berkoar-koar untuk mengakhiri keributan di ruang itu.

Dan pramos pun di mulai.

SKIP TIME...

"Hinata!" Hinata menoleh dan di dapatinya Ino sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan dibelakangnya ada Sasuke.

"Ah, Ino, Sasuke."

"Apa kau melihat Sakura? Aku dari tadi sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Dia kuliah di sini kan?"

"Dimana Sakura?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan datar.

FLASH BACK

"_Kalau ada yang tanya aku, bilang kalau tidak tahu ya... terutama kalau yang tanya itu Sai atau Sasuke"_

"_Kenapa? Kau ingin membohongi mereka Sakura-chan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak Hinata. Aku hanya ingin tenang tanpa dikelilingi cowok Hinata."_

"_Kalau Ino yang tanya bagaimana?"_

"_Ya beritahu saja, tapi bilang juga kalau aku tidak mau jadi Sakura yang dulu. Aku ingin jadi orang normal, bukan pusat perhatian seperti dulu."_

END of FLASH BACK

"Hinata, kenapa malah melamun?"

"Eh iya, aku tadi melihatnya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin dia sudah pulang." Hinata tak sengaja mengatakannya sambil terus melihat siluet merah muda yang aga jauh di depannya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah yang di lihat Hinata, dan dia melihat siluet gadis berambut merah muda di kepang dua.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dan Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya tapi sialnya dia menabrak seorang cewek.

'Klise' Cewek-cewek kelihatannya sengaja menabrak Sasuke. Kelihatannya fansgirl Sasuke mengikutinya sampai di Universitas ini.

Karena terlalu banyak insiden dengan fansgirlnya,-yang menabraklah, yang menyenggol lah, yang menyapa dan mengajak bicara sok akrablah, yang pura-pura pingsan di depan Sasukelah—membuat Sasuke kehilangan jejak gadis merah muda kepang dua tersebut.

"Cih, Sial." Dia mengumpat ketika berhasil keluar dari gerombolan fansgirl tersebut.

Dia sudah di luar area kampus dan dia melihat seorang gadis.

Ya, gadis itu melintas di depannya. Matanya dan mata gadis itu bersibobrok. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas warna mata itu emerald, ya emerald yang indah tidak salah lagi itu adalah Sakura kekasihnya -mereka sudah putus tapi Sasuke tidak beranggapan begitu.

'Permainan apa lagi yang kau mainkan Haruno' batin Sasuke.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>gimana? bagus bgt yak. (dusta)<p>

terima kritik dan saran :)


End file.
